Again with the Freakiness
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: So... What happens when two girls believed dead are found alive? A lot apparently.
1. Chapter 1

**Ami - We Decided To Start On The Sequel While We Still had the Writing feeling. ~Looks Disgustedly at The Door Itachi And Autumn Just Walked Through. (And for yooh dirty minded people.. EWWWWWW They're just wrapping up Ami's rather be-lated Birthday present.~**

**Shikamaru - Eternity Of hate Doesnt Own Anything.**

**Ami - HMPH!**

**Shikamru - Hi.**

**Neji - ~Wraps Arms Around Ami.~**

**Ami - :)**

**xXx**

A young man with weirdly shaped dark hair was leant against a wall surrounded by tombstones, he was concentrating mainly on the one a short distance away from him. Another young man appeared next to him. This one also had dark hair though his was slightly longer and put up in a tight ponytail.

"Morning Shikamaru." The Man with the pony named Shikamaru nodded slightly in greeting,

"Sasuke." the two lapsed into a breif moment of silence thinking about the two who's names were upon the one tombstone just a short distance away.

Shikamaru turned and left his eyes closed one thought in his mind: Kuria...

Sasuke sighed and shifted slightly and walked towards the grave slowly. He bent down and traced his fingers over one of the names before placing the flower amongst the other flowers before leaving the graveyard.

**xXx**

**Ally - The two girls are now in collage.**

**Ami - Kuria stays In Neko Dorm.**

**Ally - Autumn Stays In Flame Dorm.**

**xXx**

Kuria ran down the stairs of her dorm house pulling a jacket on as she ran. It was a cold, wet and windy day and there was no doubt in Kurias mind that Autumn wasnt up yet.

**xXx**

**_"I Love yooh..." The dark haired God turned towards Autumn who was now sat on the ground where she had just fallen with a hand slightly hovering over lips that were parted in shock. "I-I..." She trailed off as the god leant in closer to her before stopping just by her ear about to whisper something then... _"AUTUMN WAKE THE HELL UP!" **

Autumn shot up in bed swinging her arm out in self defense not expecting to hit anything, but she was sadly mistaken. "OWWW! Autumn watch it!" Autumn turned her head to the side groggily glaring up at what in her vision was nothing more than an annoying blob of purple. "Come on Autumn your late for class." Now that got Autumn up. She promptly grabbed all items of clothing needed then ran into the bathroom.

**xXx**

Kuria sat at her desk talking with Tia who was in a desk in front of her. It was monday morning meaning Business for Kuria.

"So I was all like whatever and he just left me at this restaurant!"

"No!" Kuria couldnt believe this Sammy had been talking about this date for weeks and when it finally happens he ditches her!

"Yes! Oh and have you heard?" kuria shook her head curious,

"No." Tia giggled excited suddenly,

"There's a load of new teachers starting today and I think one is a business teacher!" They both giggled but went silent with the class as a (Yes you guessed it!) new teacher walked into the room, looking at them all evenly.

"My name is Pein and I will be your Business teacher this term. I expect you to follow my rules and those who step out of line will be punished accordingly." With that he put their work on the projecter and sat down reading through some documents. The class just blinked but hurried to get the work done none of them wanting to discover how this teacher punished kids.

**xXx**

Stevie rolled his eyes at Tommy over Autumns head. Tommy just grinned and passed Autumn her Lolly. Autumn was currently trying to get into one of the teachers draws at her desk. Suddenly Tommy and Stevie tensed as they locked eyes with onyx ones. Both boys scurried back to their seats. Autumn continued to attempt to pick the lock. The man walked behind her and scooped her up before sitting her on the desk and looking her in the eyes. Autumn being Autumn looked right back into his ready for any arguement that may come her way.

"Why are you picking that lock?" Autumn blinked in shock then scowled.

"Well you see out bone-ass stupid idiotic retarded moranated teacher..." She took in a deep breath of air "... Locked my phone in there last lesson." The man raised his eyebrow slightly then, he unlocked the draw handing her the black and purple mobile phone in there.

"Uchiha, Itachi your teacher for this term." Autumn grinned suddenly.

"Great! Shirogane, Autumn 'tis a pleasure thanks for my phone back yeah!" Autumn jumped down from her chair and skipped back to her desk being watched by Itachi the whole way..

**xXx**

**Ally - Whattya think?**

**Ami - R&R**

**Itachi - Yeah Hopeth Yooh Enjoiid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ; We Dont Own Anything, Yeah!**

**xXx**

"You have been chosen to keep an eye on the Akatsuki. As we have no idea what they are planning this will be an information gathering mission untill further notice. The masked people nodded before smoke clouded the office.

**xXx**

Autumn grumbled as she leant against a tree closing her eyes. She was exhausted! Who knew learning could take so much out of you? The sound of someone walking towards her caused her to open her eyes slightly.

**xXx**

Sasuke was walking around the campus him and the rest of his team were staying at on their mission. As he walked past a random field he sensed a sudden familiar presence. He turned slightly to the left and across the field. Under a tree shaded from the sun a figure was leant against the tree. This figure had lightly tanned skin and dark auburn hair that in some places looked black. It was also quite petit. It reminded him so much of his Autumn that before he knew what he was doing he was stood in front of this person and the girl was looking up at him with lazily half lidded eyes. Eyes that were a striking amber colour.

**xXx**

Shikamaru looked at the girl seated to the right of him. The girl that for a whole year he had mourned for, who he had believed dead. A girl he loved with all his heart, his soul and body. A girl who remembered nothing about him. A girl called Kuria Diamond.

Kuria leant over to his desk slightly smiling.

"Hi do you understand any of this? I'm really sorry but I dont get math at all." She giggled slightly and scooted her chair over to his desk when he nodded slightly.

**xXx**

"Hey?" Sasuke looked down at the girl, wait it wasnt just any girl it was HIS girl HIS Autumn! He blinked suddenly his body numb with shock... Autumn was alive did this mean...

"Hello?!? Earth To Duckin!!" Sasuke looked right into her eyes suddenly remembering the last time she had called him that.

_x Flashback x_

_"OI! Duckin help me out here!" Sasuke looked over to Autumn who was hiding under the dining table while Sakura rampaged around . Sasuke just grunted and turned away from her leaving her to be pounded by Sakura._

_x End Flashback x_

He smiled down at her before turning and walking away his heart shattering into a million pieces as he neared his dorm and saw Shikamarus face. _So they dont remember us. Oh well she will still be mine! _Little did he know the exact same thoughts were running through a number of other peoples heads.

**xXx**

"You know people are really strange in this country..." Kuria looked towards Autumn who was once again moaning about her Japan.

"Oh so your calling me strange now?" Autumn laughed. Of all the places she ahd lived the people here were stranger than anywhere. They were all happy and cheerful! Well the ones she had met, which were only really teachers students and owners and workers of the places she had visited. Autumn stretched leaning one arm over her head as she closed her eyes falling backwards slightly. Kuria watched her friend curiousley as she layed sprawled on her bad already falling into a,light doze. Kuria turned back to her math homework thankful for the help of Shikamaru in the lesson.

Suddenly Autums hand clenched the black (with purple skulls) duvet in her hand symbolising she was asleep and probably on guard. Kuria shoved her stuff in her bag and threw a purple blanket over Autumn before walking out the room locking the door.

**xXx**

**Ally - Hope Yooh Enjoiid!**

**Itachi - R&R Baby!**

**Ally - Are yooh Watching Austin Powers Again?**

**Itachi - Maybe...**

**Ally - Oh I Just Love That Film Doctor Evil Is Funny!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer ; We Dont Own Anything, Yeah!**

**xXx**

"Hey Kuria you seen Autumn?" Kuria looked over the table and was immediatly locked eyes with Tommy Lorvino, a boy who had been friends with Autumn for longer than even Kuria herself. Tommy was a handsome boy and would often be seen around with a bunch of girls and most of the time Autumn would be among those girls, though for a completely different reason than most of them. He had blacky/brown hair and equally dark eyes, his skin was pale and complimented his hair and eyes perfectly. He was also lanky and skilled in various ways of self defense and also smart like Autumn, in short him and Autumn were nearly always together and many people would easily believe them to be siblings even if they didnt exactly look the same.

"Nah, sorry Tommy." Tommy grinned and thanked her before taking off to catch up with Stevie. Stevie was a friend of both the girls. Kuria had met him during a math homework clube a couple of years back and introduced him to Autumn after a while. He had pale blonde hair that was an almost silvery white and pale grey eyes that in some lights could pass off as silver. He was lanky and like Tommy was skilled in self defense.

**xXx**

**_"Hmm... Yeah I like candy why?" The dark haired God suddenly jumped backwards spreading his arms wide open as the surrounding area lit up revealing... (Dun Dun Dunnn) Lots of candy! Autumn gaped! A God AND candy! Suddenly the dark haired God started singing 'the candyman can!' Autumn blinked but shook it off as she ran around the candy store living the dream!_**

Sasuke watched from his seat on Autumns desk as said girl giggled insanely putting her fists to her cheek beaming in her sleep as she hummed something sounding suspiciously like 'the candy man can' off that movie... What was it called again? Oh yeah, 'Willy Wonkas Chocolate Factory.'

Autumn was currently cocooned in her purple blanket as a result of moving around too much and was very close to the edge of the bed. Sasuke raised an eybrow as her beam faded and she stopped humming and giggling.

**_The candy faded as can openers filled the room. But they werent just any can openers they were.. Dancing and singing can openers!_**

Autumn sprung up from her bed a little too fast which resulted in her falling forwards off the bed.

"Owww... Hm... I should totally throw this rug out... I mean what in the world possessed me to buy a fluffy pink heart shaped rug?!?"

"Well I'm going to take a guess that you were either on drugs at the time or were head over heels in love with someone?" Autumn blinked trying to place the voice before wriggling out of the blanket and jumping into a standing position looking at the dark haired boy sat on her desk flicking through her books curiously.

"Uhhr... You are..?" The boy looked at her before responding quite simply;

"Terribly dissapointed. Really just look at these grades! You and I both know you have potential to do better than this! And WHAT are these useless doodles for and WHO is S.U!" Autumn blinked dazed and shrugged slightly then...

"HEY WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO'S S.U IT'S OBVIOUSLY... Er... When did I write that?" The boy blinked and shrugged before putting the book down smiling slightly.

"Uchiha, Sasuke I already know your name." Autumn was now completely freaked out and slightly disturbed.

"Uhuh... I'm not even going to ask how you know my name." Sasuke smiled before leaning forwards and kissing her forhead. Autumn blinked in shock and was about to say something then realised he was gone.

**xXx**

Shikamaru sat on the other side of the booth to Kuria and glanced around the restaurant thoughtfully thinking about how to do this. He had to ask her in way she wouldnt refuse but he couldnt seem to forward it might scare her off...

"Hey, Shika wanna go on a date with me this saturday?" Shikamaru blinked before beaming and nodding his head. Kuria grinned and leant across the table giving him a breif kiss before jumping up. She swung her bag over her shoulder and gave him a slip of paper before running out the cafe.

Shikamaru looked down at what was written on the paper, it was a load of numbers. Her Mobile number he guessed.

**xXxSaturday Mid-AfternoonxXx**

"Autumn! Try to understand the importance of this date!" Suddenly Kuria enraged voice went all soft and dreamy "I feel as if we are meant to be and we have met before..." Her voice became sharp and snappy again "So no joking around and help me!" Autumn blinked and immediately wiped the grin off her face.

"Alright. Though I dont know why you came here it's not like I'll have anything to fit you because in case you forgot I'm a bit younger than you." Kuria blinked but looked at her friend evenly. She might be younger than her but in the past year Autumn had, had so many growth spurts she was now almost up to Kuria shoulder in size, although she was still undeniably petit for her age group. Autumn getting the girls point opened up her rather large wardrobe that still wasnt quite large enougth for the amount of clothing the girl had.

Unknown to the girls two boys were watching from the tree just outside Autumns open window. Autumn turned on her C.D player and 'Lets Stick Together' By Bryan Ferry started palying and Autumn set to work on getting her friend ready for the 'most important date of her life' while singing along happily. One of the boys shifted slightly so part of his gorgeous face was out of the shadow showing it to be Sasuke. He just smiled and listened to her sing quite impressed by the girls talent and secretly enjoying the song while his companion just hummed along. The song soon changed to 'Addicted To Love' Which Autumn also sang along to.

Soon though Kuria was dressed in a tight knee length red dress with a short black cardigan and black high heels, her make up done proffesionally and her hair up in a stylishly messy bun, her nails were painted red and she looked gorgeous even Sasuke had to admit. Kuria left Autumns dorm and Autumn watched her friend as she got into a taxi before driving in the direction of the restaurant.

**xXx**

**Ally - lol R&R Bye...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; Own Nothing Absolutely Nothing.**

**xXx**

Autumn groaned Kuria had been dating Shikamaru for a few weeks, but it felt they were a bloody married couple. Ever since her date with him Kuria had been acting different but Autumn being Autumn just shrugged it off and look where that got her. Walking through campus on her own. She sighed stretching and caught sight of a mob of girls chasing two boys that looked a lot like Tommy and Stevie. Autumn sat on a bench and started doing some homework she should really have done a few weeks ago.

She felt someone sit on the bench next to her and read her homework over her shoulder. She was used to his appearance enough to know it was Sasuke again. She slipped her noe finished homework into her bag and looked into the dark eyes belonging to her current stalker.

"Sasuke have you got a tracking devise on me or something beacause I could of sdworn I left you in science block being nabbed at by teacher hm..." Sasuke shrugged continuing to watch her unblinkingly. Autumn now getting slightly uncomfortable shifted slightly before standing up and walking away from him. Of course he followed her. He seemed to be following her a lot lately. it was like a lost little puppy... Oh great now she wanted a puppy. Sasuke soon appeared in front of her and offered her an apoligetic smile. Autumn was instantly on guard.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop following you if you'll have coffee with me?" Autumn blinked but seeing an opportunity took it.

"Sure! When and where?" Sasuke just grinned and grabbed her arm dragging her off.

"Starbucks and now!" Autumn blinked but shrugged and walked with him rather than being dragged.

**XxX**

Autumn woke up with an irrisistable urge for coffee... And a puppy but thats not important! She jumped out of bed and turned her radio and started to sing along to the song on as she opened up her windows and turned her coffee machine on.

"Babe, I love you so  
And I, I want you to know  
That I'm gonna miss your love  
The minute you walk out that door

Please don't go  
Don't go~  
Don't go away  
Please don't go  
Don't go~  
I'm begging you to stay..." Autumn danced around her room getting dresed and drying her hair from her shower as she continued to sing the snga her iTunes library played her. Sasuke walked into her room as if it was his own and leant against the doorway. he knew Kuria had gotten her memories back and he was waiting for Autumn to get her's but untill then he would have to become friends with her. Autumn coninued to sing and dance as she poured them both some coffee.

"I can walk on water, I can fly..." She sat down and Sasuke did too picking up his coffee looking at the suddenly thoughtful Autumn. her now short auburn hair hung down in two pigtails and she twirled one around her finger as she thought biting her bottom lip slightly.

Sasuke sighed resting his head in his had=nds before looking up into the now bright amber eyes.

"Sasuke wouldnt it be awesome if we could walk on water?!" Sasuke just grunted before grabbing her hand and walking out of the room the door swinging shut and locking behind them as Sasuke led Autumn off somewhere.

**xXx**

**Ally - i'm afraid it isnt very long but I need reviews to have the motivation to go on writing so if you like this story R&R PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; Own Nothing Absolutely Nothing.**

**Ally - And A BIG thnaks To Puppygirl01 for the review!**

**xXx**

"Uhhhr... You are joking right?" Sasuke looked back to face Autumn who was stood a little way behind him.

"No why?" Autumn shook her head slightly.

"Your mental you know that? Its just impossible to walk on water!" Sasuke looked back to the lake then spun around to face Autumn raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Is that so? And how do you know have you ever attempted it?" Autumn blinked a few times then,

"Of course not it's just general knowledge! Everyone know its stupid to even attempt walking on water its like thinking you can fly! You want to do it but you know it will never happen without some other means of help i8.e a plane or hot air baloon!" Sasuke nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I agree with the flying one as far as I know that is it impossible." Autumn groaned,

"Same with walking on water it's not possible..." Sasuke grinned looking at the disbelieving face of Autumn. While they had been talking he had been walking slowly backwards across the water.

"You were saying?" Sasuke grinned getting slightly cocky.

"Thats... Well your just... Whatever...Ok I give up how you do that?" Sasuke walked towards her and held his hand out to her. She looked at him wide eyed and resolutely shook her head 'No'. He sighed then shrugged and pointed behind her casually-

"Is that Kuria?" Autumn spun around and Sasuke caught her in his arms lifting her up while she screamed. She was shockingy light and it was easy to carry her screaming and kicking across to a rock in the centre of the lake. He sat her on it then jumped to the edge and sat down watching her curious as to what she would do... In fact on second thoughts. He jumped into a tree so fast she didnt see where he went.

_This will be a perfect test of her abilities... If she has any yet. _Autumn sat on the rock lightly biting the top of her fingers nervously as she looked around. For a moment she was tempted to cry out for help but Autumn Shirogane never called for help or cried!

She sighed standing up slightly and estimated the distance from the rock to the shore.

"Hm... No chance of jumping that... Right maybe if I... Or should I... Damn, I knew I should of took Daddy up on those swimming lessons stuff hating water they would of come in useful!"

Sasuke from his tree caught o few of her moans and decided to move slightly closer so he could hear a bit better.

The next thing he knew she was praying and then she suddenly dove into the water. Sasuke blinked. He had personally never tried to swim in a skirt and heels but he was certain it would be hard and as for the fact she couldnt swim... SHIIIIT! Suddenly Sasuke jumped down from his tree and ran across the lake before reaching in and grabbing her out.

He sat on the bank watching the girl next to him snuggles into his jacket smirking triumphantly. She was smart he had to admit but there was somethign he wanted to know he tilted his head slightly befroe shifting slightly and lieing back against the cool soft grass.

"How did you know?" Sasuke could almost see Autumn blinking and turning to him confused, though he kept his eyes closed. He knew each of her random expressions off by heart. "How did you know to do that?"

When she spoke he could pratically hear the grin in her voice, "Well I knew you knew all the neccessery information about me and I couldnt do anything else and I never _ask_ for help. So I jumped in and waited for you to get me." She sounded so proud yet there were so many oppertunities where her plan could have gone horribly wrong.

"How did you know I would save you?" He heard her shift and when he opened his eyes she was stood smiling down him.

"Well, why wouldnt you?" She dropped his jacket on his stomach and turned leaving him lay sprawled on the grass in silence.

**xXx**

Autumn walked into her room and shredded her wet clothing before changing into black skinny jeans with a red and black striped shirt with a skull and crossbones on. She pulled on a black and red striped gloves, hat and scarf set. She looked out her window and frowned. It was winter believe it or not. The past few days had been sunny but today was quite chilly and even frosty she was amazed how she hadnt felt the cold this morning. She pulled her black 'BENCH' coat on and walked out her room door picking her books up as she went.

**xXx**

**Ally - lol I know the whole weather thing probably doesnt make sense but It can happen...**

**Itachi - Yeah only in your story.**

**Ally - Ignore Him and R&R pls ppls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; Own Nothing Absolutely Nothing.**

**xXx**

"Kuria what are you doing?" Kuria turned back to face Shikamaru who was spawled out on the bed with a pillow over his head.

"I just saw Autumn get ambushed by some random dude with chicken butt hair." Shikamaru shifted slightly and raised a hand signalling to her not to worry. Kuria just sighed and jumped on the bed stealing the covers off Shika.

**xXx**

"Sasukeeeeeee! It's cold! Can we go in puhlease?" Sasuke simply tugged on Autumns arm dragging her along with him to whereever he was taking her now. Half an hour later Sasuke turned to face to the unusually silent girl and saw her to be following while hugging herself to keep warm, despite the fact she was wearing hat, scarf, gloves and a thick coat. He sighed and walked down an alley way that opened up to reveal the park.

"You. Bought. Me. To. The. Park. In. The. Middle. Of. Winter." Sasuke turned to look at his girl and blinked in shock at the fury flaming in her eyes making them appear to be a blood red colour. Sasuke shrugged and continued walking across the field. Suddenly he felt something tug at his arm and then cling on to it.

"Sasuke I'm really cold and I'm prone to getting fevers!" Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning around and walking back towards campus beginning to feel the chill himself.

**xXx**

"Nngh.... No Shika-kun I dont wanna go to class!" She heard a sigh before their was silence almost as if ha had left the room. The next thing she knew she was on the floor with a matteress on top of her. She groaned but admitted defeat.

**xXx**

Two hours later Kuria walked out of class and decided she should probably go see Autumn as they hadnt really spoken since her date with Shikamaru. She started her trek across campus towards the girls dorms where she would see a building with a Flame up the side of it.

When she eventually got to the dorm she walked up the many stairs to the floor Autumn's room was on and groaned about how her friend just had to have a room on the top floor! Finally getting to the floor she knocked on the door that was obviously Autumns. It was Obvious because everyone had posters stuck on their doors while Autumns was simply a door and practically screamed, "I dont give a damn!". After a few minutes (and knocks) with no answer Kuria frowned. She knew Autumn had no classes today untill One and she probably wouldnt wake up till Mid-day and would be rushing around for an hour getting ready for class.

She sighed and pulling out a spare key opened the door and walked in silently so as not to alert anyone of her prsence. She looked around the unusually tidy room before walking to the door that led to the bedroom. Opening the door she grinned pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of what she saw, before walking out the room and locking the door again. She would come see Autumn later when she wasnt busy.

**xXx**

**Ally - lol, What was Autumn Doing?**

**Itachi - O.O The Suspense!**

**Deidara - lol R&R Everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; Own Nothing Absolutely Nothing.**

**Ally - Lol ~Evil laugh~**

**Itachi - ~continues to hug Allys Fave teddy Close In fear~**

**Deidara - People... She's in a evil mood.**

**Sasori - What is She Planning?**

**Pein - Damn I Knew I Shudda Recruited Her!**

**Ami - ~Storms In and sits at laptop, begins to write Kuria Shika Scene~**

**Ally - ~gets ready to take over from the part labelled The Next Morning~**

**xXx**

Kuria enterd Shikamarus dorm room after walking in the rain her dark blue hairlooked bluye and she was shocked her white bloosses was stood to her body and reveling a bright pink bra the reason she came to shikamarus dorm was because she knows hel have a spare top(she and him bascilly live together)she opened the door to revel her lover fast asleep on the bed she walked over to a draw and grabes his shirt and walked over to the bed and sitting dorwn .She lent down and kissed shika on the lips waking him up he kissed back with passion and slowly a sweet and insent kiss went into a make out session

**~lemon startes~**

Kuria slowly got pushed back on to the bed while stated to remove her close first his shirt she borrowed and second her bottems but before kuria pulled away and said"your still clothed"and pushed him over and started undressing him she pulled of his shirt to revel a 6 pack and started down to his trossers slowly pulling them down as well to revel dark green boxes she pulled them down in a swift movment at the same time got rolled over so he was ontop .Shikamaru noticed she didnt have any pants or anthing on her lower smirked and slowly enterd her like he dids 10 times before (or as autumn would say 1000000000 times before)she giggled at the feeling and mett his movements after 1 hour of this his moving out and back in she had her climax 5 minnutes later so did he they droped on his bed .

**~end of lemon~**

kuriua sunggled into shikamarus side falling asleep on his bed he was playing with her hair and slowly fell asleep.

**xXxThe Next MorningxXx**

Sasuke flung his arm to the side turning the alarm clock off before it could wake the girl sleeping next to him and continued to lay their stroking his hand through her hair listening to the rain pattering against the window and roof of the dark room. He furrowed his eyebrows upon remembering what he had walked in on yesterday. _I knew sharing a room with Shikamaru would backfire I wonder if Autumn would let me move in with her I dont want to walk in on them doing THAT again! _He sighed and stopped stroking Autumns hair as she shifted slightly so that she was now sprawled across his chest before resuming his newfound hobby of stroking her hair.

Sasuke must have fallen asleep at some point beacause as he looked around the room now sunlight was streaming in through the gap in the curtains creating a line of bright light on the opposite wall from the window. He sighed and stretched glancing down to his right where Autumn was lay curled into his side. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed and throwing the duvet over her.

**xXxLater That **

Sasuke sat in watching their 'Target'. He was currently teaching a class in a stuffy looking room and it was easy to tell he was only teaching half-heartedly just as the class was only listening half-heartedly. One member of the class though particularly held his interest. Autumn was sat at her desk with her chin resting in her palm. She was staring resolutely at the board which the teacher was writing on, though if you looked closely you could tell she wasnt paying any attention by the way her eyes were clouded over. Sasuke smirked as her head flopped onto the desk. Sasuke was starting to get bored and decided to torture Autumn a bit for amusement. So he picked up a small stone and threw it at the window which it hit with a small _tap_ it then fell to ground. But it had its desired effect Itachi looked up and saw Autumn sleeping at her desk. Sasuke smirked watching as Itachi walked towards Autumns desk. Naruto started snickering when Itachi knelt down to Autumns level.

Suddenly Autumns forehead had been poked and sent her off in frenzy nearly punching the teacher in the face but he dodged it easily. Sasuke and Naruto had to fight to hold their laughter in as they watched Itachi drag Autumn out of the classroom.

**xXx**

**Ally - Sorry i hadnt updated in a while...**

**Itachi - THAT WAS YOUR EVIL PLAN? TO MAKE HER WRITE LEMON??!!**

**Ally - Err... Yeah...**

**Itachi - AND I WAS EXPECTING SOMETHING WORSE MUCH WORSE! ~Goes off on one.~**

**Ally - Erm.. R&R ppls.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; Own Nothing Absolutely Nothing.**

**xXx**

Autumn huffed and completely blanked Sasuke who was sat opposite her on the grass.

"Aww Come on babes! Its not my fault he gave you detention!" Another huff and Sasuke looked towards Naruto for help. Naruto being the genius on romance that he is... Shrugged. Sasuke glanced off to his right and spotted two familiar figures running towards the group of them sat on the quad. That is when he realised what he had to do. Suddenly Autumn was pinned to the floor was Sasuke on top of her and his tounge pushed in her mouth. She blinked in shock and could hear the screams of anger coming from Ino and Sakura just a short distance away. That is when she began to fear for her life.

She pushed Sasuke off her and took off running being chased by Ino and Sakura... Oh yeah and Karin too.

**xXx3 Months LaterxXx**

"Autumn it has been three god damn months and your still angry with me?!?" Sasuke continued to hammer on Autumns door ignoring the smirking face of Naruto who was stood next to him.

"Yes I bloody well am you werent the one being chased by rabid NINJA fangirls I seem to recall so dont get all 'It's been three months' with me Mister!" Sasuke sighed and leaned his head against the door before bringing out his secret weapon.

"Oh what a shame and I bought you a hot chocolate with squirty cream, Marshmellows and chocolate sprinkles! Looks like its going to waste." The door opened a crack and he saw one large Amber eye staring out at him.

"Marshmellows?" he nodded holding the cup out for her to see but not so she could snatch it and shut the door on her and hot chocolate. She opened the door and he walked through slamming the door on Narutos Face.

**xXx**

Tia sighed pushing open the door to the bathroom where Kuria was currently chucking her guts up.

"You've been at this all night what have you get left to sick up?" Kuria attempted to glare at Tia but found moving her head too much and immediately turned back to the bucket she was being sick into. Tia placed the cup of tea on the floor next to Kuria and walked out ded back into the kitchen to get herself a midnight snack before going back to sleep.

Back in the bathroom Kuria opened the cabinet and pulled out an object she had had Autumn buy for her earlier that day.

**xXx**

**Ally - HAPPY NEW YEAR! Almost anyway...**

**Itachi - R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; Own Nothing Absolutely Nothing.**

**xXx**

* * *

_Back in the bathroom Kuria opened the cabinet and pulled out an object she had had Autumn buy for her earlier that day._

* * *

**xXx**

**_Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you shes not breathing  
hello i am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello..._**

At this point in time Sasuke unlike his girlfriend could no longer handle the song interrupting his peaceful slumber so rolled over and picked up the phone that was balanced precariously on the the bedside table.

"Hello..?"

_"Oh my gosh! Are you ill as well Autumn? God something must be going around K's still chucking up her guts!"_

Sasuke still half asleep was now also annoyed. Who the hell was this happy in the morning?!?

"Hn... I'm fine thanks... By the way I aint Aut..."

_"Really because to be perfectly honest you sound like a man! Oh sorry you aint what duck?"_

"I sound like a man because I am one I'm Sas..."

_"Oh. My. God. YOOH HAD A SEX CHANGE!!! AUTUMN ME AND K ARE COMING AROUND RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"_

"NO I'M SASUKE HER FRIGGIN BOYFRIEND SHE ISNT A MAN I AM!"

There was a moment of silence then...

_"Well... You dont have to yell... Sheesh. Can you put Autumn on then Hon? Only K said that I have to get Autumn around here stat."_

Sasuke sighed and grunted into the phone before hanging up and putting it on the bedside table again and pulling Autumn against him settling down to sleep unaware of Autumns smirking face after over hearing the whole conversation. (She has good hearing.)

**xXx**

"Is she coming?!?" Tia stopped glaring at her phone long enough to shrug directing a glance at Kuria who was leant against a door frame holding her head in obvious annoyance. Tia then gaped. Was kuria... Crying?? Immediately Tia had Kuria in a big hug as Kuria sobbed out her tale of woe.

**xXx**

Autumn now dressed in one of Sasukes white shirts and a pair of black skinny jeans, ran across the quad and down a few alleys to get to Kurias dorm. After Sasuke had gone safely back to sleep she had slipped out and gotten dressed as fast as possible not really paying attention to what she was throwing on just wanting to get to Tia's and Kuria's ASAP.

**xXx**

"Does he know?" Tia handed Kuria another tissue as she broke into a fresh bout of sobs.

"N-N-NOOOOOOOOO! I dont know how to tell him!" Tia nodded to Autumn as she snuck through the door and took in the scene.

"Oh my god whats happened now?" Kuria sobbed harder leaving Tia to explain the situation.

"K's gone and got herself knocked up with this boyfriend of hers and whats more is he doesnt even know yet!"

"Kuria, you better tell him then so you can decide what you have to do about it. We cant do anything more than comfort." Kuria nodded and stood heading out the front door watched by the two girls.

"Trust you to deliver the blow of reality Duck." Autumn looked at Tia and poked her tongue out.

"Heres another harsh blow. She'll probably end up dropping out." Tia gasped.

"Oh my god your right! I know Shika and he wont let her just kill his kid will he?" Tia looked up at Autumn as if expecting her to know all.

"I dunno I never met the damn bloke." Tia looked shocked.

"But your like her best mate how can you not of met her boyfriend?" Autumn shrugged.

"I dont really take an interest in the lives of my mates if they dont want me to." Tia sighed a wee bit over dramatically.

"Fancy a cuppa then Duck?" Autumn shook her head.

"Nah better get back to Sasuke before he goes all guilt trippin on me for not telling him I was going out and making him worried sick." Tis laughed as she walked into the kitchenette.

"Cya later then Duck!"

**xXx**

Kuria tugged at the hem of her shirt then knocked hesitantly on the door of Shika's room. The door opened to reveal a half asleep Shikamaru.

"Hey kuria what you doing up so early troublesome woman..."

Kuris sighed then took the plunge,

"Shika I'm Pregnant."

**xXx**

**Ally - lol R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Disclaimer; Own Nothing Absolutely Nothing.

**xXx**

* * *

_Kuris sighed then took the plunge,_

_"Shika I'm Pregnant."_

* * *

"You what?" He seemed calm Kuria sighed in relief and reapeated what she said calmly as if she was talking to a three year old... Or Autumn. Suddenly she gasped as Shikamaru fell on top of her,

"OI GET OFF ME YOU FAT LUMP!" She dumped him unceremoniously on the doorstep and leant against the wall waiting for him to come around.

**xXxThree hours laterxXx**

"Ugh! Why am I asleep on my doorstep..?" He felt a presence behind him and saw Kuria lounging on his sofa watching Emmerdale re-runs while sipping from a mug of tea with a giant box of chocolates and tissues surrounding her 'For the sad parts'. She turned to face him and grinned.

"Morning Sunshine! Did you sleep well?" Shikamaru blinked and looked pointedly to the fact that he was sleeping on a cold wet OUTDOORS concrete floor.

"Yeah, fine thanks what are you doing here again?" She looked to the TV then back to him.

"Watching Telly, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" Shikamaru blinked then the events prior of his passing out came rushing back to him and he jumped up clutching his head screaming one word out: TROUBLESOME! Kuria blinked then stood and walked over to him patting his arm consolingly while he lay motionlessly on the floor.

**xXx**

Autumn opened the door slowly and slipped through the small crack she had created before closing it EXTRA carefully. Stood there something clicked in her mind. Her room was dark... At midday. Suddenly the light clicked on and a spinny chair turned to face her slowly. Sasuke was sat on it glaring at her stroking a little white kitten.

"So nice of you to join us." Autumn blinked then grinned sheepishly. Sasuke threw the cat out the window and approached Autumn in a VERY angry manner.

"JUST WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS WORRIED SICK DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PERVERTS AND RAPISTS ARE WALKING AROUND THIS PLACE!?!?" Autumn blinked then hugged him,

"I love you!" Sasuke blinked but hugged her back.

"This is the last time this will work." He whispered in her ear threateningly. She merely grinned knowing next week it would work again.

**xXx**

Kuria stood up and helped the now calm Shikamaru to stand... Only to get hit over the head by a flying white cat and knocked back onto the floor.

"Oh my god are you all right baby!"

"yea I'm fine thankx..." Kuria now hugging the kitten looked at Shikamaru.

"Not you the kitten, but its nice to know your OK."

**xXx**

**Ally - lol Enjoiii!**

**Ami - R&R pls peeps!**

**Itachi - Yo!**

**Ami - GET BACK IN MY STORY!!**

**Itachi - Jeez PMSing much...**

**Ami - ~holding chainsaw~ Get. Back. In. The. Story.**

**Itachi runs off.**

**Ami - ~all happy and kind again~ Any thanks for reading and R&R pls!**


	11. Important AN Kinda

**AN**

**Im sorry any stories by me wont be updated for a while for a number of reasons. The main two though are that things at school are getting to be REALLY important as it has come to the time of picking our GCSE options. **

**Another reason is that I have a new account called Hidden Butterfly and I really want to give it some attention.**

**So heres hoping you can forgive me...**

**Ally x**


	12. Chapter 11

****

Disclaimer; Own Nothing Absolutely Nothing.

**xXx**

Autumn was sat on her sofa watching 'Who's line is it anyway' with a bottle of keg shandy in her hand. A week had passed since Kuria told Shikamaru about her being pregnant and there was talk of her dropping out. She also had a kitten. It was early saturday morning and Autumn not being used to being up this early had taken to watching some TV. Of course the moment Sasuke woke up she would make him think of something entertaining to do. Put that brain of his to good use.

It was about the time of her getting bored of TV that her head began to throb with no warning. After a while of enduring the spinning room silently Autumn had the sensation of falling and the room went black despite the fact she was still concious. Tears started falling from her eyes and she cried out before she really did fall off the sofa onto the wooden floor with a loud thud.

Sasuke haven been woken by her cry was immediately in the living room area at the sound of the thud. Scooping her up in his arms he noticed her eyes were wide and searching while tears fell from them. He held her close to him as he carried her through to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed he pulled the covers over her and turned to the nightstand looking for her parecetomol. When he turned to give her one he found she was asleep one hand clutching at her head the other his trouser leg. He sighed and pried her hand from his trouser leg and got into the bed next to her falling asleep again.

**xXx**

Shikamaru sighed annoyed and looked over to his girlfriend who was loading pictures from her phone onto the computer. She had been silent up untill this point but know had elapsed into uncontrollable giggles. He got up from the sofa and strolled over to her and looked at what she was giggling about. The scene on the computer was unexpected to say the least.

It was a picture of Sasuke sound asleep cuddled up in a purple and black duvet while clining onto Autumn like a child would its faveroute teddy.

"It's cute is'nt it?" Kuria stated as she saved that picture to a file labelled 'Mates and their lads/gals x'

"Kuria, have you spoke to your Dad?" She nodded and turned to look at him.

"He says if I drop out thats fine, I'm more than capable of taking on a job as a secretary at one of his companies..."

"What do you want..."

"This kid." Kuria nodded resolutely and Shikamaru knew her mind was made up.

"Okay then I'll stand by all the way but..." He was cut off once again by Kuria.

"I want to go back to Konoha with you! Thats always felt more of a home to me than anywhere and I have the abilities needed to be a ninja! Tsunade-sama trained me!!" He nodded.

"I'll talk to Hokage-sama.! Kuria smiled then turned back to her previous task.

**xXx**

Autumn awoke with a dull headache but ultimately warm and comfy... She sat up and attempted to get out of bed only to find she was somehow rather... Stuck. Looking down she say Sasuke had the bottom of her shirt in his tight grip. She sighed and shook his. He looked up at her blearily.

"Yeah?"

"Can you relese me so that I can go to class?"

"Its Saturday." Sasuke pointed out smartly.

"Yes Itachi agreed to tutor me in maths as it is my worst subject, I also need maths to get a decent job so i need to get higher grades." He released her but glared at her as she got changed quickly and ran out the room.

**xXx**

Arriving at her maths room five minutes late Autumn opened the door and looked around the empty classroom. Spotting a note on the teachers desk she went over and picked it up.

_Itachi,_

_It's not here we leave at 7am..._

_Kisame._

Ally not understanding this looked at her watch and saw it was half seven now she guessed he wouldnt be here she may as well leave... The sound of aproaching footsteps had her under the desk and holding her breath as someone entered the classroom.

"Hurry Itachi-san we only have a limited time..."

"Hai i just have to burn the note." There was a whooshing sound then the smell of burning before Itachi and his companian made to leave only to stop at the door.

"I think someones here..."

**xXx**

**Ally - lol havnt updated for a while and probably wont for another long time but hope this is okay for yooh guys!**

**Itachi - R&R pls.**


	13. return of eternity of hate

**hey all enternityof hate fans out there **

**you be glad to know were planning a comeback**

**sorry for the long wait on stoy updates**

**ami-its good to be back**

**ally-cookie**

**ami-idiot anyway were gonna update as soon as possibal**

**thanks for the wait hope u enjoy our all new **

**chapters/stories**


	14. Chapter 12

**Ally: Yo, Im back.... And millions of readers have just started crying; "Why! Cant you go and STAY gone?!" Either way... Im hoping to actually create a plot for this story, because reading over it last night i discovered that... My writing is pretty crap actually... btw, am I allowed to say crap?**

**Itachi: Probably not.**

**Ally: Oh... Anyway, this AN does have a point... Has anyone ever noticed how Ami always portrays me as an Idiot? Well i assure you that I am NOT an idiot, in all actual fact Im top sets for practically everything, Im only in low sets for P.E and thats mixed ability... I often wonder WHY she thinks im an idiot when she's in lower sets than me (No offence intended). I suppose it could be because of my laziness... Speaking of my being Lazy. I was napping in tutor today and one of my mates prodded me in the ribs... HARD! I think Im going to bruise now... Anyway as thrilling as my tales of woe actually are, I bet you want to read (You dont really, I know, but just pretend) the next chapter. Lets see then, i actually have nothing planned... Oh pop corn... So I have a nice snack to write with! Yum, freshly popped...**

**Itachi: So your just going to skip the disclaimer then?**

**Ally: No, I was getting to that.**

**Itachi: Sure... Either way she doesnt own anything... Apparently she doesnt even own the plot of the fanfic because APPARENTLY she doesnt even HAVE one!**

**Ally: Im working on it! **

**xXx**

Autumn felt herself go pale... Her heart stopped beating and her legs turned to jelly. A cold hand clutched her heart and squeezed.

'I always knew Maths was bad for me.' She thought dully and she listened to Itachis approaching footsteps. 'Oh My God! this is shit scary! Im BRICKING it! Sasuke! Good God! I havnt even had chance to write my Will!' Her thoughts raced around her head, but abruptly screeched to a halt when Kisame spoke.

"Whatever, probably just a student, lets go we're late as it is."

"Okay." More footsteps this time going AWAY though, then silence. Breathing a sigh of relief Autumn scampered from her hidey hold and ran like the hounds of hell were chasing her.

**xXx**

"Hey, Shika?"

"Mm?"

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your packing the whole place up."

"Oh yeah. We're going back to Konoha."

"Cool!"

"UmHm."

**xXx**

"You alright?"

Autumn glared up from where she was sprawled on the living area floor.

"Just peachy. If you dont mind Im having flash-backs of my life!"

"Why?"

"Cause my life is flashing before my eyes!"

"Why?"

"Because i just nearly died!"

**"Why?"**

"Because... Where did you learn this(1)!?!?"

"Kuria, by the way... I dont know if you noticed this BUT I've packed up all our stuff!" As Autumn looked around the room she realised he really had.

"Why?"

"Because we're going back to Konoha."

"Where? And what do you mean 'We'??"

"Konoha... And you'd really leave me all alone, to face this big scary world... ALONE?!"

"Yes i would. Now unpack my stuff Buddo."

"Tough titties your coming."

"Tough titties with knobs on! Im STAYING!!!!!!!!!"

"This isnt up for debate."

"I think I'll decide whats up for debate! Kay? Thanks Very much!" Sasuke sighed and shoved her over his shoulder.

"Alright, off we go!" And with a piercing shreik and a cloud of smoke they were gone.

**xXx**

**Ally: i dont know if you noticed but i still dont have a plot...**

**Itachi: Do you know what i dont understand.**

**Ally: A lot of things...**

**Itachi: Why am I always the Villain? I have feelings too you know! Maybe I want to make a heroic rescue, or even own a kitten!!**

**Ally: O.o**

**Itachi: Your just like the rest!**

**Ally: Yes... Of course, I see your point... Do you want my Kitten? he has silky black fur, Yellow eyes and is called Harley (Tho Ami calls him Orochimaru).**

**Itachi: sounds cute... yes I'll take him!**

**Ally: Tough he's mine and I WOVE him!**

**Itachi: More than me?**

**Ally: Yeppums!**

**Itachi: More than Chaz?**

**Ally: I love both my boys equally! (Chaz is my Dog.)**

**Itachi: Right, nice to know where I stand.**

**Ally: Isnt it? R&R if you can be bothered to, Ja x**

**(1) The 'Why' game, where you basically say 'why?' to everything everyone says.**


End file.
